


Twitch Thot

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cam Boy Leon, Come Eating, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, It's okay he likes it, Livestreaming, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: "It's monday night, going live in 30 minutes! Be there or be square! ;D-blondboywithagun"
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi!" Leon winked at the camera, rocking his hips backwards. He knew the action made the curve of his lower back more pronounced, letting hungry eyes trail over his skin and take in the length of his body. He was used to it now, to having strangers watch him as he took his pleasure from the plastic toy buried between his legs. Usually, he tried to interact with the chat as much as he could while getting himself off, but tonight was different.

_bnd843: you're so hot. gonna fill you up, baby._

"Aww." He giggled to himself. "Hard to do that when you're behind a screen." He teased. A notification popped up that one of his viewers had donated, and he felt the toy inside him start to vibrate, rubbing up against him. He jerked forward on impulse, whimpering. "Fuck- th-thanks." He laughed despite himself, jaw dropping when he shifted and felt his prostate light up. "I have a feeling that you're gonna abuse this." He said, glancing back into the camera. On the LCD screen, he could barely see the playback of his setup. He looked like quite a mess, legs spread obscenely to display the base of the dildo he was seated on. His cock was dripping already, begging to be touched, and he had rubbed some of the lube used earlier into his skin, leaving a wet smear up and over his stomach. His hair stuck to the corners of his mouth, wet with drool. It looked obscene, his lips red and swollen. The warm up for his stream had been 10 minutes of him deep-throating a bad dragon. That venture had left his eyeliner ruined and smeared on his cheeks.

"Huh?" Leon looked at the chat again. "You want to see more? My snapchat's in the description, you'll get to see lots more." He smiled again. "I just posted…" He trailed off. 

_85_krnlvr: you have nipple clamps?_

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Hang on." He reached backwards, twisting on the toy. His fingers dug through the plastic bin that held his gear before he returned with his prize. "Oh, you even donated for them. I guess I have to now." He laughed. His hand trailed over his chest, and he pinched his left nipple, breath hitching. The clamp followed, biting into the sensitive flesh. He repeated the process on the other side, shivering at the pain. 

_85_krnlvr: tighter_

"Tighter?" He rolled his eyes playfully. "Okay, fine." He tightened the clamps, letting out a little moan. "Yeah, okay, tighter is good." He admitted. He ran a hand through his hair, head tipped back. "Hah. You guys are going easy on me." 

_bnd843: wanna tease you a bit_

_85_krnlvr: got to get you worked up, princess_

Leon smiled at the chat feed.

"Princess, huh?" He bit his lip to stop another chuckle. "Very flattering." 

_85_krnlvr: how was your day?_

_bnd843: ready to kick it up a notch?_

_strider4269: wanna see you suck my dick_

He hid his smile behind the back of his hand. 

"Don't leave me waiting." He said. "My day was alright. Had to work earlier, but it wasn't anything exciting."

That was a blatant lie, but he wouldn't tell them that. He's gotten home from a mission not 6 hours ago, and showered minutes before going live. Blood had swirled down his drain, stuck in his hair and the crease of his elbows. Now, clean and rested, none were the wiser to how dangerous he was. They saw him as a pretty little object, nothing more. That thought excited him more than he liked to admit. 

_85_krnlvr: what type of work, princess?_

_bnd843: careful what you wish for_

"I… work at a warehouse." He made up quickly. "For shipping sheet metal."

It wasn't entirely a lie, he'd worked a similar job during his academy training. He had enough knowledge to be able to fool some horny bastards on a porn site. He couldn't just tell them he was a government agent, they'd lose their shit. 

_85_krnlvr: pretty little thing like you spends all day hauling around sheet metal? or are you the secretary ;)_

"What?" Leon laughed again. "No, I'm not the s- oh!" He jerked his head up when the vibrations picked up speed rapidly, startling him. He nearly fell backwards, catching himself on one hand. "You… Fuck-" Getting himself back into position was a challenge, impeded by the way the vibrator brushed against his prostate with blinding pressure. "God!" He shivered. "Um, thank you." His laugh was a little shaky, trying to hide how startled he was. Someone had donated three times in a row, bumping the speed up quicker than he was prepared for. 

_bnd843: feel good?_

_85_krnlvr: that's it, princess. take it_

"Yeah, it feels really good." He ignored the second comment, fighting an eye roll. This guy hadn't seen anything yet. "Feels… intense. This is, what, level four? Oh god, there's six more." He giggled. One of his hands snuck down over his thigh, lazily stroking himself. He rocked his hips in time with the movement, the head of his cock peeking out of the loop his fingers made.

_strider4269: pretty little whore, aren't you_

"Ah, only for you, baby." Leon grinned into the camera, making a show of running his hands over himself. His thumb caught on the chain running between the nipple clamps, tugging on it. His breath hitched at the pull, and he did it again, fluttering his eyelashes. 

_85_krnlvr: that's filthy, princess. Do it again, harder._

"Harder?" He whispered. He gave the chain a quick tug, closing his eyes. "You like it when I play with myself?" He asked. He felt the blush begin to stain his cheeks. He was getting warm, sweat beginning to gather on the back of his neck.

_mikem92: better get to see you cum, slut_

_bnd843: someone donate, I wanna see him squirm and I'm already $60 in the hole_

"Bnd?" Leon looked into the camera. "Thanks, you're a real sweetheart." He gave a smile, rocking backwards onto the dildo. "Makes a guy like me feel really special."

_bnd843: just promise me that someday we'll get to watch you get fucked good and hard by a man and not a toy_

"Hm." He rubbed his chin. "I think I can try and set that up." He smiled again, brightly. "And mike, of course you'll get to see me cum. That's part of the fun."

_85_krnlvr: just saw your snap vid, no wonder your eyeliner is ruined_

_mikem92: what did he do_

_85_krnlvr: gave a bad dragon head. Took it like a pro, only gagged a few times_

"I aim to please." Leon sat back on the dildo, grinding it against himself. It made him whimper, but he held the position, wringing every drop of pleasure out of the ball of electricity between his legs. 

_mikem92: are we gonna get to see you suck dick on camera too?_

_strider4269: midnight my time. paycheck's here_

"Maybe, we'll see." He added a teasing lilt to his voice, smiling coyly. 

_strider4269: baby, do me a favor, scoot back a little and make sure you're sitting just right on that fat cock_

"Okay." Leon readjusted himself, allowing the dildo to slip in a little deeper. He spread his legs wider, forcing more of his weight onto it. "Mm, yeah, that's good." The tip just teased his prostate, making goosebumps rise on his arms.

_strider4269: good boy. stay there, let us watch you for a minute_

"Y'know, kinda does things to me when you call me a good boy." He trailed a hand over his stomach idly. "Like it when you call me a slut, too. Guess I can't make up my mi-" He flinched when the vibrator kicked up a notch, nudging against sensitive nerves. "Oh!" His eyes snapped up to the chat, trying to hold back a high-pitched moan. It didn't work as well as he'd planned, breaking through his lips in a quiet whine.

_bnd843: oh, he liked that_

_85_krnlvr: slut. don't try and stay quiet_

_strider4269: hell yeah. you like that, princess?_

"Yeah." Leon smiled at the camera, breathing out slowly. "Yeah, I like it. Thanks." He rocked backwards, arching his back. "This is only halfway-" he dragged the plastic head across his prostate, moaning loudly. "Only halfway up to speed, and I already wanna ride it until I cum."

_bnd843: do it_

_85_krnlvr: cum for us, princess. but you have to keep riding if you do_

"I don't know about that, I've never-" He jumped again when the donation notification popped up and the buzzing between his legs intensified. "Krn. Korn? Thank you." He sighed. "I don't know if I can."

_85_krnlvr: sure you can, show us how good you are_

_strider4269: be good, do what he says_

"Fine, we'll see. But if it's too much, I'm gonna take a break." Leon compromised.

_bnd843: fair_

_mikem92: you'll be a pretty sight either way_

"Aww." He giggled, sliding his palm over his waist and down to his cock. It jumped in his hand, and he squeezed lightly, breathing out. "Sensitive already." He could feel the pressure from being on the dildo for so long sitting stagnant, built up inside his tailbone. Heat pulsed beneath his fingers, another glaring reminder that he was ready to cum. "Yeah, just gotta…" He trailed off, thrusting into his hand. As he rocked backwards, he shifted in order to keep the dildo deep inside him. He started moving faster as he felt his thighs tense.

_85_krnlvr: good boy, getting yourself off so pretty_

_bnd843: fuck you look good like that_

_strider4269: go on. make a mess, princess_

"Fuck!" Leon groaned as he came, nearly doubling over. He tried to stay still, hips jerking forward. His cum spilled over his hand and down his wrist, hot and stringy. "Oh god!" He clenched up as the vibrations hit him full force, not clouded by his lust. "Oh! Oh!" He couldn't stop the noises, slapping a hand over his mouth. His own cum smeared on his cheek and lips, but he didn't notice, too caught up in the overstimulation.

_bnd843: fucking hell, what a good slut_

_85_krnlvr: good boy. good boy. stay just like that_

"Oh god." He was whispering curses, breath hitching when he involuntarily flinched away from the vibrations, only to have the toy bounce back into place. "Fuck _me_."

_mikem92: damn that's hot_

_85_krnlvr: you look so good with cum on your face_

"On my face? Oh." Leon giggled to himself. He let out a slow breath when the toy's movements became bearable again. "Fuck, that was intense." He looked up at the chat. "We're on level 6 now, right? I'll make you a deal, if we get to 10 in the next half hour, I'll try and stay on it for two more orgasms." He offered. The thought that he was getting in over his head crossed his mind briefly, but he pushed it down.

_bnd843: deal_

_strider4269: can't wait_

_85_krnlvr: you're in for a treat, princess_

"Oh, I hope so." He smiled coyly, swiping his tongue out to lick at the cum staining his cheeks. What little he managed to catch was salty, and he savored it. 

_twistr289: fuck that was hot_

"Yeah?" Leon ran a hand over his stomach. "What else do you think is hot? I'm gettin' kinda bored."

_bnd843: you could wrap those pretty lips around the bad dragon again_

_mikem92: hell yeah_

"Hm." He shifted, feeling his dick twitch back to life, interested in the vibrations still going between his thighs. "I think I have something we can all enjoy." He slowly lifted himself off the dildo, groaning. "Can I take these off?" He gave the clamps a tug, batting his eyes at the camera.

_85_krnlvr: I think you've earned it, princess_

"Aw." He gave a wink, undoing the clasps. When the blood rushed back into his abused skin, he groaned and rubbed his fingers over his chest. "Wow, that feels good." His sternum was flushed from the attention, and his nipples were bright red and swollen. He pushed his shoulders back, forcing his chest out towards the camera. 

_strider4269: you want more, don't you? show us what other tricks you've got_

"Give me a second." He grabbed his box of toys, digging through it. "God, there's like $600 worth of sex toys in here. Do you guys think I have a problem?" He asked. He didn't wait for a response, pulling a thick dildo out of the box. It had a blue tube coming out from the bottom, attached to a plastic bulb. 

_85_krnlvr: is that what I think it is?_

"Maybe." Leon teased. He grabbed a bottle from the box as well, squirting the milky liquid into a plastic container. He dipped the end of the dildo into it, watching the silicone suck it all up with an obscene squelching noise. "Okay, I've only used this once before, and it nearly took my eye out, so we're gonna be a little careful." He set it down, picking up another bottle. This one was plain lube, and he smeared some on the still buzzing toy before lowering himself back onto it. 

"Oh, fuck yeah." He hissed, teeth clenched. When he felt himself bottom out, he unclenched his jaw, panting. "Fuck, it feels really good going in." His smile was lazy, pulled too far to one side. After a minute, he glanced back at the chat.

_mikem92: fuck you take it so good_

_twistr289: gonna give us a good show?_

"Hell yeah." Leon picked up the second dildo. He looked directly into the camera as he licked along the length of the toy. He fluttered his eyelashes for extra effect, pressing a sloppy kiss to the tip. "It'd be easier if I didn't have to hold the thing." He said, giggling. His tongue swept across the silicone once more before he pressed it into his mouth, closing his eyes in concentration. He nearly choked when the vibrator picked up speed, but didn't bother to wipe up the bit of spit that escaped the side of his mouth. It slid down his chin, betraying how hard he was working to fit the large cock into his throat. He opened his eyes in order to gaze into the camera, making a small noise when his gag reflex kicked in. He hollowed his cheeks, laving his tongue over the underside of the toy. 

"Mm." He pulled it out with an obscene noise, gasping in air. "Huh. It's been a while." Spit covered his chin, and he wiped at it with the back of his hand.

_mikem92: you need someone to practice on, baby?_

"How sweet." He gave the bulb at the bottom of the dildo a few pumps, building up pressure inside the toy. "I think I'll stick to this for now."

_bnd843: you like having your throat fucked?_

"Of course I do." Leon scoffed. "When someone grabs my hair and forces me down on their cock? Mm." He rolled his hips at the thought. "Makes me crazy. By the way, thanks for the donation, three more, and I'll be riding this thing for a while." He lowered himself down on it a little more, letting it tease him. "It's getting strong." His hips moved subconsciously, and he tipped his head back, baring his throat. "Really strong." 

After a few moments of enjoyment, he brought the dildo back up to his mouth, running his tongue up and down the shaft. Between it and the vibrator, he was lost in the moment, moving between the two in a steady rhythm. He'd closed his eyes without realizing, long eyelashes dusting the flush on his cheeks. 

"Fuck-" His voice was rough from the strain on his throat. He swallowed the tip again, working his tongue over it. He looked into the lens, remembering his audience. His eyes flicked over to the chat box. There were nearly 100 people watching him. A thrill shot up his spine. That was nearly double the amount he'd had during his last stream. He was doing something right. 

_fndrbndr: you've got quite the audience, having a good time?_

_jezra373: holy fuck he's already wrecked_

_twistr289: if we donate three more times, he has to ride it through two orgasms_

"Hi." Leon pulled the dildo away to greet the new viewers. "Thanks for joining. Twister's right. This baby-" He rolled his hips, humming at the touch to his prostate. "-is at level 7. If we get to level ten in another ten minutes, I'll ride it through two more orgasms. I've already cum once, so it'll be interesting." He gave the camera a sweet smile, scrunching up his shoulders. "and who knows, maybe I'll do something extra fun for next week's stream." Lewd suggestions immediately filled the chat, and he hid his laugh behind his hand. 

"We'll see." He winked before licking teasingly at the toy. As his head tilted back, he spread his legs a little more. His free hand dipped between his thighs, stroking himself a few times. His stomach flexed at the pleasure, and he gagged on the dildo, pulling it out. "Oh-" He coughed, but it ended in a laugh. "Fuck. Ow. I'm still not very coordinated." He rubbed his throat. His eyes were closed when the vibrator kicked up speed with a vengeance, but they shot open quickly, wide as could be. Leon flinched forward again, grinding himself downwards. It tore a whimper from his lips, forcing air from his lungs. He really needed to find a way to balance himself better. 

"Oh, this one is a lot- a lot more than the others." He forced out. "Oh, fuck, it's- it might make me cum, oh _god!_ " He gasped, fingers digging into his thighs. His eyes landed between his legs, watching a string of pre-cum leak from the head of his dick. He was making all sorts of embarrassing noises, trying his best to hold them back as he rode out the spike of pleasure. "Fuck." He looked up, flashing a smile at the chat. "I- I could handle the others… after a while." He bit his lip. "But, uh- uh, this one? It's a lot."

_85_krnlvr: damn, that's only 8_

_strider4269: gonna have to be ready for the next two, sweetheart_

"Oh, god, don't remind me." Leon ran a hand through his hair. A shudder rocked him backwards, the vibrations launching themselves all the way up to his tongue. Shaking off the distraction, he picked up the dildo again, wrapping his lips around it. He needed something to distract himself, or he'd end up cumming again, potentially ruining his plans. It'd been a long day, he was tired, and not as worked up as he usually was. He squeezed the bulb at the end of the toy, building a little more pressure. The notification sounded, he braced himself, eyes widening. 

"Oh, you-" He garbled around the dildo before tensing up and groaning. Mouth free, hit bit down on his wrist, falling forward onto one hand. "Fuck! Damn, I'm- I'm not gonna be able to walk later." He giggled, glancing up at the camera. "You guys are gonna kill me." He ran a hand down his chest, taking a slow breath. 

_bnd843: almost there_

_twistr289: c'mon, now, that's a slow blowjob_

"Hah!" Leon held up the dildo, shaking his head. "You try swallowing this thing while sitting on a vibe." He licked the toy again, cocking his head teasingly. 

_twistr289: alright, alright_

"Mhm." He swallowed the head, closing his eyes again. The silicone was heavy on his tongue, solid pressure gently stretching open his jaw. He breathed in through his nose, feeling a little more drool leak out of the corner of his mouth. After a minute of flexing his throat around it, he pulled it back, licking his lips. "Getting close now." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. A deep breath relaxed him before he lowered it back into his throat. The toy was hollow through the middle, and as he squeezed it, it pushed the white liquid out from the reservoir at its base, splashing it into Leon's mouth. He tried to catch as much as he could, closing his eyes as he pulled it back and the spray hit his face and chest. 

"Ah!" He laughed. "Fuck- it's- it tastes fine." He licked the faux cum from his upper lip. "But it comes out so fast." His whole front was splattered with it, and it oozed down and over his collar. 

_strider4269: that was hot_

_85_krnlvr: good job, princess. lick it up_

"Ah, yessir." He slurred the words together, saluting playfully. Another ding told him that the last donation had been processed, and he looked up hurriedly. Sure enough, the vibe picked up speed. " _Oh!_ " He leaned forward again, breathing heavily. His back snapped into a pristine arch as the plastic head brushed his prostate, firm and unrepentant. Faster than should have been possible, he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking upwards. He was panting, torn between both sensations. 

_jezra373: ride it, baby_

_bnd843: show us how good you are_

A shiver ran up his spine. He could be good. He could please them. His thighs protested, but he lifted himself up, feeling the toy drag along his already overstimulated nerves. When he relaxed his muscles and fell down onto his heels, he moaned, letting it come out extra whiny and sultry. 

"Like this?" He asked, batting his eyelashes. He could be good, he could tease and act the part any day of the week. There was resounding agreement in the chat, and he smiled, drinking in the praise. He repeated the movement a few times before falling into a rhythm. He'd made a promise, after all. His index finger was slick with pre-cum, and he brought it up to his mouth, licking it clean. "Gonna cum." He said, breathless. "Oh, fuck-" He tipped his head back, closing his eyes as he stroked himself faster. His jaw was slack and his brow furrowed as he panted, letting himself drink in the white-hot pleasure built up beneath his stomach. It spread up his spine quickly, and his toes curled as he orgasmed, making a mess of his hand and the carpet below him.

"Oh." He was gasping, drinking in air and attempting to wrest control of his muscles again. They felt like jello, his thighs shaking beneath him. "Huh!" The sound was punched out of him when he clenched down around the toy, pleasure morphing into pain and back again before he relaxed. The buzzing was intense, doubly so so soon after cumming. He bit down on his wrist again to have something to focus on besides the overstimulation. With watery eyes, he looked up at chat.

_85_krnlvr: good show, princess. give us one more good one and you're off the hook for tonight_

_twistr289: god damn_

_mikem92: this is why I watch your streams. such a pretty little thing_

A little bit of pride welled in his chest. He hadn't expected that when he'd started streaming, but the validation satisfied some unspoken hunger that his therapist had never touched on. The extra cash was nice, too.

"There goes my deposit." Leon said forlornly, looking down at the cum-stained carpet. He lifted his hand, looking at the semen covering his fingers. His gaze shifted into the camera lens, and he swiped his tongue out, tasting himself. The way he cleaned his fingers was methodical more than anything, but it had the desired effect on his audience.

_bnd843: fuck you'd do just about anything, huh?_

_jezra373: clean it all up, good boy_

"Mm." He grunted in agreement, wiping the last of it off his chin. "Okay. One more to go." He was helped by how eager his libido was, his dick already twitching in interest at the incessant vibrations coming from the toy between his legs. It was so much louder and more violent than he'd anticipated, and he was glad he'd started at the lowest setting. 

"You want me to-" He narrowed his eyes. "Uh, I don't think I can do that tonight. Maybe next week. If I try and get myself off with just the toy, I'll probably strain something." He laughed, running a hand over his stomach. He was willing himself to get hard again so he could finish the stream, wanting another shower and a warm bed. His fingers traced down his shaft, making himself shiver at the light touch. It worked wonders, and his cock flushed, pointing slightly upwards. He teased himself a bit more, reminded that he was putting on a show. Pinching his nipple brought out a soft gasp. They were still sensitive from the clamps, swollen ever so slightly. 

"Okay." Leon ran a hand through his hair, unsurprised when he snagged a chunk of dried cum in his bangs. "I'm really gonna ride it, cause I want this one to be hard." He shuffled his knees farther apart, forcing more weight onto the toy. His thighs were already sore, and when he bounced on the vibrator, they showed their displeasure by giving out. 

"Oh fuck!" The lapse of strength jammed him down onto the toy. It pressed unforgivingly against his prostate, and a needy moan escaped him. He sat still for as long as he could stand, twitching back and forth. "Agh-" His eyes were unfocused, pointed towards the ceiling. He was sure that his whole body was slick with sweat and other fluids at this point, overworked and exhausted. He lifted himself up shakily, taking a slow breath. "Fuck." A chuckle escaped him before he started fucking himself on the toy once more. "Shit, c'mon." He pressed a hand to the patch of skin below his stomach, brushing his happy trail. "Hah." His hands were shaking.

_fndrbndr: you're shaking a lot, are you okay?_

"Yeah." He smiled brightly. "Just… . overstimulated. But I promised. One more." He gave his cock a slow stroke, lips parting to let out a groan when his thumb rubbed over the head. "At least I know I'm gonna sleep well." It was a lie, he never slept well, but it was conversation. He let his head loll on his shoulder as he worked himself over, wrist twisting in half circles. His free hand smeared the fake lube across his chest, rubbing it into his skin. 

_85_krnlvr: you're a pretty sight, princess_

_mikem92: just a real messy whore_

"Hm." His chuckle returned. "It probably says something about me, right?" He let out a sharp breath, rubbing his frenulum. "That I like it when you call me names?" He didn't wait for a response, working on moving himself up and down in the vibrator. It buzzed away happily, and he reminded himself to clean it thoroughly before putting it away.

It took a few minutes of teasing and grinding before he started to feel coils of heat light up in his hips, but he sighed when they made themselves known. He gave the camera another lazy smile, hands busy smearing pre-cum over his dick. The head was an angry red, contrasting with the soft skin of his palms. Wearing gloves on every mission had saved him from life-long callouses. 

"Okay, yeah." His hips twitched. "Yeah, I'm getting close." He shuddered, riding the vibrator a little faster and more deliberately. "Yeah, make me cum-" It wasn't quite enough yet, and he moaned softly. His determination won out, he didn't falter when his body released a wave of pleasure starting in his toes. It helped, but he needed more. His back arched, angling himself to hit the toy more squarely against the nerves spanning his insides. "C'mon." His bangs stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat. His cheeks were flushed and hot, betraying just how aroused he was. 

"You want to see me tied up?" He asked, voice breathy. "Mm, yeah, I like that idea." Through the haze, he gave another smile. "I like that a lot." He moaned, speeding up the rise and fall of his hips. The thought of future, even kinkier sessions helped, spurring him on. He'd find somebody to tie him up, some daddy dom or whatever. The shiver was back, racing up his back. He groaned through it, swallowing down a more obscene noise. His eyes snapped open when he felt the heat take over his torso, and he leaned forward, cumming into his hand. There was less than the two previous times, but he wouldn't complain.

"Oh, god." Leon pushed himself off the vibrator hurriedly, unplugging it. He panted as he caught his breath, lying on his side in front of the camera. Slowly, and with a sly look, he lapped up the cum on his fingers. His chest rose and fell quickly, drawing attention to the mess there. He poked at it before looking back at the camera. "Thanks for watching." He said, wiping his forehead. "I'll be here same time next week, unless I have to work." He smiled to himself. "Goodnight." 

With a cutesy wink, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth, he ended the stream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy cosplay time!!

"Hi!" Leon smiled brightly at the camera, bringing his hands up to frame his face. "How's everyone doing tonight?" He watched responses pour in, laden with sickly sweet pet names. He giggled at the comments about his outfit, excited to show it off. Idly, he reached up to straighten the bunny ears perched on top of his head.

"Do you like them?" He asked, eyes skimming over the chat. "You guys voted for sexy cosplay, so this is what I came up with." He stood back, giving the camera a full view of his costume. A tight blue corset cinched in his waist, emphasized by the lacy black panties he was wearing. His cock was half hard, straining against the fabric. Fishnets covered his legs, drawing the viewers down his thighs and calves to the sleek black heels he was wearing. To top it all off, he wore a collar with a big, pink bow, adorned with D.Va's emblem. Pink face paint made faux whiskers on his cheeks, framed by the headset he was wearing. He knew he looked cute, all dolled up and ready to play.

"Now, I'm not very good at video games, but I tried to play a little bit this week to get a feel for the character. I don't know how you guys do it, everything happens so fast." Leon sat down, idly rubbing his dick through his underwear. "I played as D.Va, of course. It was kinda fun, but I'm gonna need a lot of practice… no, not that kind of practice." He giggled. "That's enough talk, though, you guys are here to see something dirty, not listen to me prattle on. I promised that I'd up the ante a bit, and have someone come along for the ride." He leaned back in his chair. "C'mere." 

"I look ridiculous." Chris came on screen, wearing assless chaps, a red serape, and a cowboy hat. 

"This is my McCree!" Leon said happily.

"How- uh- Howdy." Chris waved awkwardly to the camera.

"We'll work on it." Leon giggled. He turned to face Chris, getting up and pushing the chair out of frame. "But for now, these people want to watch you dick me down." 

"That, I can do." Chris reached out, touching the soft fabric of the corset. "You should wear this to work." 

"Definitely not." Leon swatted his hands away. "Now, how do you want me?"

"Hm. Face the camera. I think they'll want to see you moan and whine while I fuck you." 

"Bold." With a swish of his hips, Leon dragged an ottoman over, laying across it with his body pointed toward his set up. He glanced through chat, smiling coyly as Chris groped his ass.

_bnd843: damn u look good like that_

_strider4269: wish it was me back there_

"Next time, baby." Leon gave a teasing wink, tilting his head to the side. "You don't have to fight, there's plenty of me to go around." 

"Oh, I'm not sharing." Chris said. He slapped Leon's ass, letting it jiggle before he grabbed it again.

"Hey!" 

"Sorry, it's irresistible."

"I know, but go easy on me." Leon giggled. "Take off my panties." 

"Yes, dear." Chris knelt down, pulling the soft fabric down toned thighs. He left kisses in his wake, teasing his lover with a nip just below the swell of his ass.

"Ah!" Leon giggled into the palm of his hand. "I thought you were going to use me like a dollar store whore, that was what you said while we were getting ready."

"I will, when I get to it. What are they saying?"

"Oh, let me see." Leon turned his attention back to chat.

_85_krnlvr: worship that ass_

_bnd843: seems like you're asking for a spanking, princess_

_twistr289: finally managed to catch one of your streams, show me something good_

"How's this?" Leon pulled the top of the corset down until one of his nipples was visible. He laughed at the chat's reaction, oh's and ah's mixed in with filthy words. "Like them? I got them done two weeks ago, so they're still sore." He ran his thumb over the little silver barbell hooked through his nipple. 

_mikem92: tug on em_

"They're still sore!" Leon whined. He glanced up as a donation came in.

_mikem92 donated $20: how about now?_

"Oh, okay." He sighed, pulling the other half of the corset down. As he played with the piercings, moaning at the pull, he felt Chris return, pressing slick fingers inside of him. "Oh!" He squeaked in surprise, but rolled his hips back against the intrusion. 

"You're still pretty stretched open from this morning-"

"Hey- You-"

"Sorry!" Chris groaned. "I'm not used to this-"

"I know." Leon sighed. "Well, the cat's out of the bag. He fucked me earlier today." He watched a string of accusations flood into his chat.

_Slut. Whore. Skank._

He merely rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, duh." Raising his hand, he inspected his nails. "If I wasn't a cock-hungry slut, I wouldn't be doing these livestreams." 

"Mm." Chris agreed. He pushed the edge of his sarape out of the way, lining himself up with Leon's hole. "Fuck- ready?" 

"Give it to me." Leon relaxed, letting his jaw drop open at the stretch. He moaned loudly, clawing at the upholstery. "No, don't stop, don't-" His moans pitched up dramatically as Chris bottomed out, completely filling him. "Oh- oh yeah."

"Like that?" Chris growled. He leaned over, slowly pumping his hips in and out. "Look at the camera." His fingers knotted in Leon's hair, pulling him upwards to face the lens. 

"Nuh!" Leon struggled a little, his face twisting as his hair was yanked on. "I'm looking, I'm-" He shivered. Something had changed. Chris was getting lazy, distracted. 

"What's in that box?"

"Toys." Leon answered. He reached for it, dragging it over. "What should we play with?" He asked the camera. His train of thought wobbled dangerously as Chris pulled out of him.

_mikem92: nip clamps_

_strider4269: dildo gag_

"Hm." He frowned at the screen. "What do you think, Mr. McCree?"

"These." Chris picked up a chain with sharp teeth on either end.

"What is-" Leon went quiet, watching shiny metal clamps descend on his vulnerable chest. They latched onto his nipples, pinching harshly. There was a chain between them, which Chris looped behind Leon's head. His intent became obvious as he lined up their hips again. As they were fucking, he could tug on the chain and cause a little spark of hazy pain-pleasure. 

"Keep your back arched like that." Chris instructed, giving a little tug for emphasis. He smirked when Leon moaned, loud and exaggerated. "Good boy."

"Mm." Very little response made it out past the overwhelmed whimpers. Leon was fighting between pushing his chest towards the clamps to relieve the pain and fucking himself on that massive cock. He squirmed and whined, especially when his hair was pulled on, forcing him to look into the camera. His eyes were too glazed over to read, but he could see new messages popping up in chat. Hopefully, they were enjoying the show. 

"C'mon, move with me." Chris encouraged. "There you go, uh… huckleberry." He rolled his eyes dismissively, but kept up the pace. This booty call was turning into more work than it was worth. Perhaps Leon would let him spice it up a little. He'd need to earn his treat first, though. Idly, he listened to Leon talk to his chat, having regained his faculties. Something about the next stream, and what it would entail. The viewers apparently wanted something a little more raunchy. Chris didn't want to know what that would look like. He was just there to get a piece of Leon's ass. And maybe fuck his throat. 

"What do you think?"

"Huh?" He hadn't been paying attention, lost in the warm heat of Leon's hole.

"They can't decide between a fucking machine or bondage."

The image of Leon wrapped in ropes and moaning to get free crossed Chris' mind, and he nearly orgasmed on the spot.

"Bondage." He grunted. Angling Leon's hips up, he slammed in deep, pride welling up in his chest when his toy _mewled_ beneath him. 

"Oh!" Leon nearly screamed, his voice breaking. "Like that, like that!"

"Yeah?" Chris hissed. "Gonna cum? Gonna show them all what a cock-crazed slut you are?"

"Oh god, I will if you keep- mngh!" He scratched at the upholstery, panting from the overwhelming sensations. Chris wasn't showing him any mercy, pounding him into the ottoman with bruising force. The head of his cock- big, swollen, and the epicenter of Leon's wet dreams- mashed against sensitive nerves. "Oh, fuck." Leon whined desperately, his cock rubbing against the pleather fabric. "Harder."

"Harder?" Chris snapped his hips forward, shoving the ottoman forward a few inches. "I'm not trying to break you." 

"You won't. Harder. Make me cum." 

"Ask nicely." Chris told him. He glanced at the chat feed, grinning to himself when he saw multiple messages egging him on. "Beg, slut." He smacked Leon's ass for emphasis. 

"Shit, C- McCree." Leon groaned. "Please make me cum, please, I need it. I need to cum so bad. Oh, fuck." He squirmed as much as he could, face screwed up in pleasure. "Harder, make me cum. Please, please." His back arched painfully after a few especially well-aimed thrusts, and cum splattered against the side of the ottoman. Leon let out an over-the-top, exaggerated moan, twitching as Chris pulled out of him.

"Show them the mess you made." 

"Ugh." Leon stood up, his legs shaking like a newborn deer. He turned the ottoman around, showing off the dripping cum stain. 

"Come on, lay on your back. I'm gonna fuck your throat." Chris encouraged. "I'm close." He watched as Leon obeyed without a fight, fishnet covered legs spread obscenely to let the viewers gawk at him. That lovely, lipstick-kissed mouth opened up to engulf the head of his cock, unbothered by the strenuous position. 

"Guh!" Leon squeezed his eyes shut as Chris pushed his full length in, hitting the back of his throat. They went slow at first, not interested in cleaning up vomit. Eventually, Chris pulled back, petting Leon's hair out of his face as he looked for permission to get really rough.

"Nerf this." Leon gave the camera a sly smile before opening his mouth and swallowing down everything he could fit with only a slight wince. He went limp when Chris began fucking his mouth, using a loose grip on his bulging windpipe to hold him in place. 

"Fuck, that's hot." Chris whispered. He ran his thumb over the outline of his cock, pushing against Leon's throat muscles. "Just a little longer. Down your throat, or in your face?" 

"Mmph." Leon pointed. He gagged a little, tipping his head back to ease the pressure on his tongue. His hands clenched and unclenched as he fought for breath, unable to gasp for air around the girth of Chris' cock. He was allowed a precious second to breathe before the choking began anew. 

"Fuck!" Chris pulled away suddenly, his hand furiously pumping the length of his shaft. Hot, wet cum exploded across Leon's face, smearing his makeup and getting in his eyelashes. He gasped a few times, his lungs screaming. Drool was sliding down his cheeks unbidden, mixing with the pink face paint. As he caught his breath, he felt big hands lift him upright, pointing him at the camera. 

"Fuck." Leon leaned back against Chris' chest. "That's our show for tonight." He licked a drop of cum from his upper lip. "I'll see you next time. Goodnight! Say goodnight, McCree."

"Goodnight." Chris tipped his cowboy hat towards the camera. He waited until the camera was switched off before grabbing Leon's chin and using the sarape to wipe his face clean.

"Hey!" Leon scrunched up his face, trying to fight him off.

"Oh my god, please let me do this, I thought I was going to hurt you." Chris insisted. He paused when he heard laughter, muffled by the way he was squishing flushed cheeks.

"I'm fine!" Leon said. "I promise. Let me clean up, then you can fuss over me. I promise you didn't hurt me." He swatted away a hand that was going for his matted bangs. Putting a southern drawl in his voice, he gave Chris a shit-eating grin. "It'll take more than that, partner."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @pointofdespair


End file.
